A trashcan is a commonly used device. In general, a trash bag is inserted into a trashcan for collection of trash items and debris and is then removed and disposed of when the trash bag becomes full. A typical trash bag is made of a pliable, relatively thin plastic and has a bottom and a top edge that defines an opening. When the trash bag is placed in a trashcan, typically the top edge is folded over a rim of the trashcan for holding the trash bag in place and for keeping the rim of the trashcan clean.
Unfortunately, a common problem that occurs with conventional trashcans and the trash bags used therein is that often the trash bag falls into the trashcan when a relatively heavy item is placed in the trash bag or when an item is tossed into the trash bag. Devices intended to alleviate the aforementioned problem are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,416, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a trashcan that has a conventional shape and includes clips that are attachable to a trash bag to retain the trash bag to the trashcan. Another clip assembly for securing a trash bag to a trashcan is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,186, which also is incorporated herein by reference. A drawback to these devices is that the clip assemblies are complicated in design and include components pivotally connected to one another. The requirement of separate components operatively connected together for pivotal movement also may tend to increase manufacturing costs.
A simple design for retaining a trash bag to a trashcan that overcomes the disadvantages of such a clip assembly is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0056741 A1 (“Yang”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Yang discloses a mechanism for securing a trash bag to a wall (12) of a container (10) comprising an opening (18) in the body of the container below an upper rim (16) thereof. The securing mechanism includes fins (24) that are spaced apart and that extend into the opening to define a generally oblong, horizontally oriented opening. The fins are flexible, whereby a portion of the bag that is inserted through the opening is clipped between the flexible fins and thereby secured to the container. Yang further discloses that the fins may be made from the same material as the container (10) or from a different material to provide different degrees of flexibility, although Yang fails to disclose the design or manufacture of a container having fins made from a material that is different from the wall of the container.
The present invention is believed to represent one or more improvements over the securing mechanism disclosed in Yang.